Megaman Zero: The Price of Peace
by Kakashifan727
Summary: Goes through Zero, Clasic, X series to ZXA. Ciel wishes to find the reploid hero of the past, Zero, so she can fight against the Neo Arcadian government. How will her small Resistance fare when they have a half-broken hero to fight for them? What is the price they will pay for freedom for all humans and reploids to live in peace together? ZeroXCiel fluff, T for violence language


**A/N: Not going to be completely canon, but I'll try and stick to the basic game plot. Zero'll get new upgrades too. This chapter is mainly just a re-telling of the intro of the first game, for the ppl who did not play the series to get things started. (You should play those games by the way, still my favs.) I'm not too good with terms and things, as I use regular human terms to describe the reploids/humanoids when most fics use fancy words like 'optics' and 'sensors' and all that stuff; I'm just not good at dealing with non-humanoid characters, another reason for writing this. First time doing a fic for this fandom, so we'll see how it turns out. Ciel's gonna be a bit more of a leader in this version. A fuax action girl, I guess? Expect some divergences from the plot, as I want this to tie up with ZX/ZXA, as it annoyed me how this was never explained in-universe and since Crapcom has canned the series for good, well...As a side note, if anyone knows just what the hell the black coating the ZX people, Ciel and most reploids, including Zero is exactly please let me know. I have a few ideas on what it is or could be, but if it's ever mentioned in canon lore I'd like to understand it more. I figure it's just an armor like coating to help the body as a line of defense or something. It can't be their actual skin, can it?**

_**I still want to continue this though, despite the fact that it sounds like a lame canon rehash. Sorry, Open office's spell check was not working, nor did inform me of spelling errors as I posted the document. They have now been fixed hopefully. Plus 's spelling checker decided to replace most of my right words with ones that make no sense in context like "now" instead of "know" or "whole" instead of "hole". What?  
**_

**... ... ...**

"Damn! It's locked."

The green clad resistance solider swore, his white gloved hand resting on the locking mechanism. Bright blue eyes turned to him and stared him in the face, their countenance narrowed with worry.

"Think you can open it?"

She turns back to watch as more of her friends are shot down, their screams echoing with the clash of gunfire and sloshing footsteps. Red fluid splashes on her white shoes and pale face, a face that was looking more and more despondent every second. Her feet sloshing as she turned around, she saw that he was hurriedly working on disengaging the lock, his hands no more than a blur. She sighed audibly as the lock clicked open, the door slowly inching open. It seemed like it took hours for that door to open; the door that held their dreams for the future. Inside it they would find him, Zero, the legendary reploid of ancient times. He had been one of the old heroes who fought with X nearly a few centuries ago. He was the key; the one thing that would save them from total and utter destruction.

She gasps as the door slides open slowly; it was just like the rumors had said. As she walks closer however, she could tell that time had taken its toll on the reploid's body. Parts of his red and black armor had been chipped off or possibly even forcibly removed, somehow able to leave his human coating intact, revealing the silver metal and mechanical wiring beneath it. His tan, human-esque skin showed beneath where the black under-armor coating his body had eroded or came off; it looked almost as real as her comrades', despite the technology that was used to build him being centuries old. The bright blue diamond in the center of his forehead was cracked, a couple of the pieces lying next to his still body, leaving an empty hole that made her blink in surprise. _He really looks run down...I can't believe_ this_ is the guy that's supposed to help us. Honestly, I don't even know if Cerveau can repair this much damage. _ She frowns; maybe the rumors weren't so dependable. Still, it was the only thing they had. She just hoped he was still operational after all these centuries...

A piercing scream tore her from her thoughts. She whips her head around to see that the two her soldiers guarding the door had been shot down, their bodies still in the process of crashing to the floor. Ciel quickly snaps open the holster on her belt, taking out her own small pistol. The soldier next to her glances worriedly, then sighs, drawing out his own weapon. There was no dealing with her when she set her mind to something. They had come this far anyways, so why not go down with a fight if they had to? Ciel and her group of three fire at the blue goons, their cheap and shoddily made weapons posing as mere annoyances to the mass marketed drones. This was the gap that separated the two forces; Neo Arcadia's worst example of its military might had totally decimated the few brave platoons who had decided it was worth coming to this god-forsaken hole in the middle of nowhere that might not even have what they were looking for.

They had not even infiltrated the inside of the compound where Zero was kept before one third of their small group was demolished. Of course, most of the work was done with the Golems, who were superior pieces of technology when compared to the Pantheons. With the ability to fire lasers that had enough power and heat to melt a reploid from mere touch, Golems were a force to be reckoned with. Luckily, none of the monsters had shown up yet, but it was only a matter of time before they penetrated the defenses of this place. Unfortunately, it seems their shots had not done much to sway the tide, as six of the red eyed drones were still advancing.

Passy could only float overhead, being careful to not get in the group's way and avoiding any shots that were directed at her small delicate frame. Even though she was merely a group of electrons with a set A.I and function, the tiny pink sprite was still worried for her friends. She turns to where Zero is still sleeping, undisturbed by the tension of the fight, the smell of the dead bodies and fresh blood that is pooling around his form. Passy flutters closer, but not so close as to accidentally trigger the field that was keeping him safe. He does not respond to stimuli, not even moving when some of the enemies' bullets fly towards his unprotected body. She knows that the field shouldn't be activated for another fifty years, as she quickly goes over it with her sensors. Passy was specially brought to disarm any kind of traps that would impede their progress. The little elf narrows her brows as she stares at Zero's unmoving body, getting closer and closer.

"Ciel..."

Ciel's head turns to watch Passy floating over near Zero, the elf's big eyes sad and despondent. Ciel frowns; Passy was her dearest friend and she had known the sentient being since it was still a baby. Her mouth trembled slightly, a lump in her throat. She didn't want to give the command, that would make it absolute; Cyber elves do not have free will once their coding is activated, though some of the more intelligent or spirited ones do try to resist. Ciel couldn't bring herself to willingly send this elf to die. Passy didn't wait for the order however, her eyes shining with a determined light as she began to unscramble the code that would unlock the ancient force field. It didn't take her very long at all, maybe a few seconds, as the coding was slightly outdated compared to the current technology. This slightly surprised the elf, as she thought the structure binding the reploid would be more complex and difficult to decipher. That was one of the reasons Passy was needed; the time to figure out the complex field would take longer for a human or reploid to do than an elf, more so with an elf that was knowledgable in traps and semantics.

"This is it...Good luck!"

Ciel bit back a whimper, her eyes stinging not just from the strong white light that erupted around the area as Passy deactivated the field, her body slowly disappearing in a shower of blue electrons. Ciel's hand dropped the gun she had been shakily holding, her face blinded by the light she has to shield herself from. Hearing screams, she turned around to see that her comrades had fallen, one shot in the head and the other in the torso while the third and last had both his arms blown clean off, blood spurting onto her chest and the wet ground. More of the liquid splashed on her face and hands, but she didn't notice. The bodies fell noisily, the water erupting in ripples and cascading across her legs, as she had fallen to her knees from the shock.

She is watching as the Pantheons continue their stalk towards her and her dead entourage, as tears silently splash down her face into the pool of water and blood. A glare of rage etched on her fair face, Ciel slowly stands up, pistol in hand as she narrows her eyes at the stalking figures. Aiming for their heads, which were rapidly approaching, she fired a series of small shots. They weren't enough to kill the highly superior reploids, seeing as her aim was off somewhat, only slowing them down. They easily shrug off the pitiful bullets, their blue armor able to withstand three or four of the shots before it opened up to show the black inside. Since they were mass-produced weapons, there was no point to making them look human at all, besides the fact that they wore the skin tight under-armor all beings wore that protected their mechanical innards.

"Damn..."

She curses, her gaze turning back toward her dead troops. If she could get out of here alive with Zero, she'd hold a funeral for them all later. For now, all she can do is watch as the large mechanical wires binding the red reploid's body start to disconnect themselves. His dilapidated body slowly tumbles to the floor, his eyes still shut and body unresponsive, causing her to glance ahead in worry. _He'd better wake up soon... _Ciel thinks, watching as one of the blue X replicas begins to raise its arm cannon towards her. Gritting her dirt stained teeth she fires back at the machine, yelping out in pain as her shot is overpowered by the stronger energy wave and disintegrates, the bullet going through her gun and into her hand. Her gun clatters to the floor, now in ruins as the chamber is shot to hell and the firing mechanisms burnt, not that she'd be able to use it with her busted right hand. Luckily her gloves prevent her from taking any serious damage, though at the cost of exposing her right hand and part of her arm to further mutilation. The black padding she wore was a comfort, as it stops the shots from tearing or ripping her skin, but it doesn't completely block out the stinging and burning pain. Also feeling a sharp pain in her side, she cursed as blood began streaming down the left of her ribcage, despite the precautionary bullet proof pink vest she'd worn. Obviously Neo Arcadian reploids could dish out more powerful stuff than regular stray mavericks, or had she forgotten that fact despite once belonging to part of their society since she was little?

She'd know after all; she was the one who helped put the design into production only a few years before. Smirking slightly at the irony of her situation, Ciel nearly jumps a few feet in the air, hearing something stirring behind her. Turning her head just a fraction to the side, she saw Zero was starting to become functional again, his dull grey eyes glowing a coal black as he started to reboot his systems. _Thank God..._ Ciel thought, turning her attention back to the mass of Neo Arcadians before her.

"Shit..."

Ciel swore, the pain in her side throbbing, along with a new sharp throb in her left leg. A couple more shots grazed her cheek, causing her to wince in pain. She couldn't keep this up forever. What was taking Zero so long? Well, he was an old model reploid; he probably didn't have a quarter of the processing power today's reploids had. Plus, whatever the old wires that used to hook him up were probably part of some kind of bigger machine or mechanism to fuel his processors, if it was still even functional. He had to be getting quite a boost of power while he slept from that thing, and now that he was disconnected, it would take longer for his systems to boot up than if he'd just woke up on his own. That and he looked pretty worn down from however long he'd spent in this crummy old ruin, it looked like no one besides them had visited it for decades, maybe even longer.

The mechanical wires streaming from his body, and the fact that parts of his red armor had chipped off to reveal his black covering and human-like shell told Ciel that his hibernation probably hadn't gone on undisturbed like he'd wanted it to. Someone had to have stolen parts from him to use for something, but she was sure that not many knew of the ancient laboratory that they had found out about only weeks before; Most of the data they had gathered was based off of speculation, a fair bit of planning on her and Cerveau's part and the help of a cryptic message they had to decode; the sender was Elpizo, one of their spies in Neo Arcadia, so the information could be trusted, though Cerveau was skeptical at first. At least Zero was still functioning somewhat Ciel noted, watching as the glow his eyes gave off seemed to subside as his body slowly tried to rise, his body whirring and spitting out small sparks from each part of him that was dismantled.

Another bullet had lodged itself next to the first one in her ribcage, blood streaming out of the corner of her mouth. Every breath she took was laced with the taste of iron; her ribs racking with pain as she coughed out more blood. Clutching her side, Ciel took short gasps of air, trying to see if it would stem the pain in her side, to no avail. Looking back, she saw that Zero was finally a little cognitive of his surroundings, his onyx eyes watching the exchange of gunfire between the two 'sides' with something akin to confusion and fascination. _Don't tell me..._ Ciel cursed inwardly, watching as the sticky red fluid started to form a small pool on the concrete floor of the laboratory. The moment that puddle touched the red reploid's feet, he looked towards her for the first time. She could only watch as he studied her with his black orbs, her own cerulean eyes looking tired and hopeless. He looked down to the other dead bodies at his feet, being careful to step over the fallen bodies of the green uniformed reploids. His expression was puzzled as he stares at her prone, bloodied form and the small, almost useless pistol next to it. Looking up, he watches as he sees the blue Pantheon drones try to fire at the two, their shots missing them by mere inches.

_Just what the hell is going on here? Who are these people? What's with the woman? Did I do this? _The amnesiac reploid shook his head, his golden locks flying wildly as he tried to clear his head of these thoughts. One question in particular lingered in his mind, so he decided to chance it, turning to the blonde woman with a curious expression on his face.

"Did I do this? Everything's fuzzy...What is this?"

_Indirectly you caused this, yes. _Ciel wanted to say to him, but the look of guilt in his eyes prompted her to slowly shake her head no. He doesn't really believe her, even though her body said no, her eyes tell him yes. Even though he has only just awakened, his cognitive functions are working well enough that he can process these things. Not content to just watch while the woman is being shot at, and partly for his own well being, he takes out a small gun laying at his side. Seeing as the thing was damaged, parts of the barrel lost, with small nicks and paint chips along the edges of the gun, he curses. Looking to the woman, Zero made a signal to hand her gun over and she complied, watching him curiously. Within a few minutes he tosses the remains of her gun aside, now a decombusted and useless heap, not that it had been of much help to her whole. Locking his sights on one of the X-copies that had decided to venture too close, he let out a small shot, the Pantheon making a gurgled sound of pain when the bullet had lodged a small hole in the blue reploid. The pathetic thing toppled to the ground, seeing as Zero had managed to destroy an integral part of its system with that one shot, wires and cords sticking out of its body as it began to decombust.

Ciel blinks in surprise as she watched the X-droid drop dead from only one hit. Whatever Zero had done with his buster and her pistol, it seemed to strengthen his shots. That and she had to admit he had good aim with the thing, though who would expect any different? He was a legendary hero, after all. Though something seemed off about him, disregarding the damage to his body, she just attributes it to him being forcibly woken up from his pre-programmed slumber. Ciel shrugs, using her one good hand to try and steady herself by gripping one of the wires that once held Zero during his slumber. Wincing as she struggles to rise, Ciel notices that Zero had thinned the enemy's ranks enough to allow for a small opening. Staring at her side and wounded leg, she highly doubted that she could make it through. Trying to catch her breath, Ciel's body shaking slightly, she tried to take a couple steps forward, letting go of the wire. Almost instantaneously, she felt her body pitch forwards, the bone in her left foot snapping painfully under the intense weight and the bullet it had taken earlier as she topples to the wet, hard ground.

"Aaaagh!"

Ciel screams, holding onto her left leg and cradling it gently, her body rocking on the floor. Zero glanced over, cursing as he saw the damage she had done to her left leg. Part of the bone was sticking out of its socket, blood turning the white parts of the bone a light red as the blood washed over it, contrasting sharply with her blue pant leg. Her eyes were squeezed shut, teeth grit hard in a grimace of pain. _...She can't take much more of this. Her body is wounded too badly, hell, a reploid wouldn't be able to take kind of punishment for long. I should be able to make a gap in their ranks though. _An expression of determination crossing his features, Zero lifted his small gun one more time and fired off a huge energy bullet, the light nearly blinding him as it came out of the barrel. Gently scooping up the battered and bloodied Ciel in his arms, he raced for the exit, taking care to avoid the bullets that were being fired by the remaining drones. He tumbled to the ground, a small dent had been shot in the grey lithium armor on the back of his right foot, causing him to roll past the blasted remains of the door.

Ciel was shuddering slightly, her blood beginning to stain his own torso. Zero felt the sticky substance on his hands, his features slightly confused and worried. Ignoring his sudden headache, the red reploid began to run through the halls of the lab despite the slight pain coming from his right foot, some of the display monitors still flashing through the dim and poorly lit hallways. Everything was dilapidated, strands of wire hanging from the ceiling, discharged sparks lighting up the walls and floor which were covered in grime, filth with their metal plating broken off in places. More than one ancient relic from ages past had suddenly started to activate, startling him and making him wonder just where the hell he was. Zero looks down at the pale, bloodied face of the human he was carrying, scared by how shallow her breathing was. A quick analysis told him that she had at least a few broken ribs, her arm was burned sometime during the skirmish, and her left leg was in bad shape. Though just looking at the blood set him on edge, his small headache pounding slightly in his head before he wills it away. He had no idea where he was, the exit could be anywhere, and he could hear the sounds of the footsteps of their pursuers slowly catching up. Feeling a presence behind him, Zero turns around, his mouth agape at the huge thing in front of him. The mechanaloid's red eyes seemed locked onto him, the smoke and gasses erupting from the jets propelling it across the floor hissing and sputtering. Zero dashes to the side, just in time to avoid being crushed by the giant's huge bulk. As it tried to extract itself from the passage, he took the chance to run into the corridor it had came from.

"That...is a...Golem."

He blinks, looking down at the human resting in his arms. Obviously she was the one who had said it, her blue eyes opening a fraction and staring at him. He looked back towards the corridor they were previously in, watching as that mechanical monstrosity began to unlodge itself from walls that were just a little too thin to support all its width. It felt as though the whole building was about to collapse, the Golem twisting and turning in order to get free, glass from blinking monitors and parts of the ceiling breaking off because of its frantic attempts. Adjusting his hold on the injured woman, Zero runs off down one of the side passageways, trying to keep his balance steady as the Golem's antics continued to agitate the architecture of the old ruins. He blinks as he sees more dead bodies along the corridors, some blue and others green, similar to the ones where he was resting. Blood was canvassed to the walls and parts of the floor, while limbs, heads and torsos' were strewn about the passage like scrap metal, showing signs of a great struggle.

"They died...trying to...l-look for you..."

Ciel whispers, her voice barely audible even though her head was resting near his shoulder. Zero blinks, his expression seemingly confused. _Looking for me? Why would they want me? I don't...My head aches, which is odd, I don't remember ever receiving any blows to the head. Must be some problem with my brain or the interior circuitry controlling my functions._ Going around the bend of one corridor, he swears as he sees that the entrance to the next passage had caved in, a huge cliff of pieces of debris against the wall. This was the only way forward, the way back blocked by the Golem and various piles of debris and rubble. Walking towards the huge pile of junk, Zero mentally sighs as he sees there is no way to climb up the heap; He was too injured to try, even if Ciel wasn't this badly hurt, and there was no hole or space for them to squeeze out of to the other side. A rumbling sound from behind the yellow-haired reploid alerted him that the Golem had finally caught up. The hulking menace blocks the whole passage, its bulk making it impossible for Zero to escape, not that he would have in any case if it meant leaving the wounded girl behind. Setting the semi-conscious female next to one of the computer terminals that was the farthest from the Golem, Zero leveled his buster and took aim at the behemoth. The shot harmlessly deflected off of the thing's solid plating, not even leaving a dent or mark before it collided with the ceiling.

"Useless, huh? This thing has to have a weak spot somewhere..."

Zero mutters to himself, readying his plasma pistol for another shot. The Golem is a bit quicker though, it's jaw gaud opening up to reveal a thin slit hole that could have passed for a mouth. It glowed a bright orange-red before a small, almost imperceptible infrared line shot out, targeting Zero and even extending beyond to the pile of debris that lined the wall beyond them. After a few seconds, the mechanaloid's furnace like torso also glowed a deep red, before the mouth discharged a powerful laser that Zero was able to easily dodge by dashing to the side. His eyes widen as he sees the floor where the mech's 'feet' are, as well as where he had been standing, plus the pile of debris beyond that, had been melted down a couple inches, the line where the laser had hit turning bright red with the smell of burnt metal emanating inside the small space.

Zero quickly puts a bullet in the thing's mouth, watching as it responds by turning to look at him, it's red eyes simmering with what could be seen as fury. Understanding that his attack had actually caused some damage to the thing, the red reploid fires his gun again, but the Golem is faster than the bullet and is able to cover its mouth. Hardly expecting his opponent to be defeated so easily, the blond reploid frowns as he watches the thing raise its arm in an attempt to smash him. He is barely able to get out of the way, his body's current condition too weak to properly utilize his dashing ability. He takes a few steps backward, moving closer to the wall of debris, looking to the left where the consoles

are located. Ciel has not moved at all since that time, her body limp and bleeding next to one of the malfunctioning control panels, the eerie glow from the flickers of blue light making her look almost erethral.

That small moment of inattentiveness cost Zero, the Golem opening up its chest cavity which is still cooling from the effects of the laser. After a few seconds, it starts to glow a bright red again, indicating that the attack is charging up. Whipping his head around, the battered reploid aims a few shots at the thing's slightly glowing core component, causing the giant mech to stumble backwards in pain as its attack was interrupted. _Got you now, you're not so tough for being so big. _He thinks, taking the opportunity to run towards the thing's still open torso, his barrage of bullets apparently stunning the internal mechanisms controlling the mechanaloid's functions. Mechs were different from reploids due to the fact that they had a central power core which controls most of their functions, as opposed to reploids' three or four.

Reploids were able to sustain much more damage, though it depended on the model and type of build; as long as they had at least one core and the blueprints for their parts, it was easy for their model to be repaired or built over again. Sometimes the type of core the specific model operated on was hard to find or manufacture, or the blueprints were out of date, it could be a host of things that prevented total perfection. This one's core was a glowing sphere, only a couple diameters big which was surprising to Zero. He thought something this big would need a larger energy core to power it; what kind of technology was available here? He quickly grabs the shining core with one good hand, ripping it out of the mech's body, causing the thing to make a pitiful whine as its systems slowly ground to a halt. Fluid from the wires connecting the core splashes onto the blond reploid, covering parts of his face and dripping down his body. It doesn't bother him; he just holds the core in one hand, not wanting to destroy it in case it could be useful.

Seeing as the Golem is taken care of for good, Zero rushes over to the injured woman's side, the expression on his face worried. Even if he doesn't know the human personally, she is in trouble and it is partly because of him; his conscience can't leave her to die. Her wounds are mostly minor, a few shots to the torso and arm, and a couple to the leg. What really worries him is the broken foot and exposed lower half of her left ribcage from the plasma barrage she took earlier. The blood loss she had sustained from the injuries is not as bad as he thought it was, it just looked that way since there was so much of it. Looking closer, Zero can see that she won't die from it anytime soon, though it makes him wince inwardly. Watching the blood trickle down from her ribs onto the floor, combined with the smell of the fluid and human blood that was on his own body, made the red reploid clutch his own head in agony. His headache had come back again, this time twice as bad as before. No matter how hard he thought about other things, looking around the room for a way out, the pain would not stop. He looks up, the console above the two still flickering on and off, trying to find something to distract him from this pain. The display monitor was cracked, and nothing would register when he pressed any of keys on the panel, but something was written there in plain white text on the upper left corner. Zero read it aloud slowly, unsure of what it meant, but something in his mind told him that it was not a good sign.

"Project: 01. Date: December 5th, 21XX. Alpha Phase has begun...the initial blueprint is finished...making adjustments as needed, and encrypting files for transfer. Hopefully this one will be more successful than my last attempt, and I know it will be. I...have all the time in the world, after all."

He could only stare blankly at the screen, nothing on the monitor made sense to him at all. The flashing on the screen did help illuminate something which he had overlooked, a metal door that was almost bent in two at the middle, the hinges rusted on the side with no way to open it. He didn't bother trying, kicking at the door with his one good leg and wincing as it fell over to land with a wet splash on the other side. Water had started to leak in through the hole he had created, nothing major as it was only an inch or two deep. Hoisting his plasma gun, the blond reploid huddled against the wall and peers inside. Breathing a sigh of relief to find the room devoid of enemies, he goes inside to find a small device in the middle of the room, cables along the wall and floors connecting it to one of the monitors outside. Standing on the sturdy silver teleporting pad, Zero touches a button attached to the stand connected to the device. He takes a couple steps back in surprise as the circle next to the button lights up, a small holographic image with something similar to a keyboard popping out of the contraption.

"I guess I put something in here...but I don't know any codes for this thing. She won't be up for a while, so I guess we're stuck here until then. Not like any of the blue things can get in, seeing as that mechanaloid blocked the entrance way, and the other passages are filled with debris. Damn..."

He comments, pressing the button again to deactivate the small circle that was projecting the hologram. Walking out of the tiny room, he goes to sit by the prone form of the girl, though not so close in case he would accidentally disturb her slumber. Ciel's life isn't in danger, she is sleeping at least somewhat contentedly, though some of the burns and cuts on her body are slowly beginning to close themselves up and form black and blues. Seeing that she is starting to look at little better, Zero internally orders his systems to be on standby, and to only react to stimuli that would harm him, as he closes his eyes in order to take a short rest. Maybe then he can puzzle out some of the answers to his situation, and possibly repair a couple of his broken components as well, seeing as some of his auto-repair functions were available to him.

... ... ...

"I must say I am surprised you were able to get that far with such a wrecked body, you faker."

The old man comments, watching the scenes in the old ruins through his private monitors, his back straining as the cords connected to it tug on his frail body. His eyes narrow as he watches the old reploid hero take out a Golem with just his buster, even though said technology was over a century and a half old. He closes his eyes and sighs, feeling his auto-repair systems come online once again, the pain in his spine and neck diminishing as he leans back in his leather chair and tightens the cords that are hooked up to his life support. Looking out the small, circular window, the only thing that greets the wizened old man was the inky darkness of space. He almost absent mindedly goes through the drawers in his metal desk, shuffling through small, tablet-like objects that respond to his touch only. They light up as he presses his finger over the screen, their cerulean displays showing file folders with labels in a strange sort of code. A rumbling noise prompts the old scientist to look up from his search, his neck cracking as he did so, the shadow of the figure above him obscuring the lights coming from the ceiling.

"Damn it, what now?"

He complains, watching as the red eyed behemoth stares at him, the thing's massive hulking frame leering over him. He sighs, putting a couple of the files onto the desk, wheeling his chair around to face the gigantic machine behind him. Ignoring the flashing displays from the monitors that show the vessel's current condition, distance from Earth and his body's well being, the grey-haired old man slides over to the right to face a smaller control panel. The beast looks over to its left, slowly meandering towards the hatch the old man opens with a press of the button. After a few seconds, small, glowing spheres come out in all shapes and sizes, their colors indescribable as they flutter around and mesh together. The white and black monster grins ferally through its helmet as it takes a handful of the lights, which make tiny, tinkling noises that are somewhat like screams, then lifts them towards its gaping maw, the creature's mouth now exposed.

"Good...Eat and gain strength; we shall both need it for our eventual return. All the world shall know the might of the Demon God Omega and his creator , the Vile Imperator!"


End file.
